This study will investigate the hypnotic effects of 1-tryptophane in an out-patient insomniac population. L-tryptophane will be compared with two widely used hypnotics, secobarbital and flurazepam as well as with placebo. Hypnotic medications have been among the most widely used drugs and also among the most widely abused. Abuse is frequent not only with the barbiturates but with newer drugs such as methaqualone and has occasionally been reported with the benzodiazepines. L-tryptophane may be a hypnotic without such abuse potential. We have repeatedly demonstrated in the sleep laboratory that l-tryptophane reduces sleep latency without producing the great distortions in EEG sleep patterns found after the barbiturates and the benzodiazepines. Furthermore, l-tryptophane is a naturally occurring amino acid and is cleared rapidly from the body. The present study will allow us to compare l-tryptophane with other hypnotics and with placebo in terms of hypnotic effects, side effects, and withdrawl effects after short term administration.